


Replete and Ponderous

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Banter, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Breeding, Come Inflation, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Cute, Dirty Talk, Food-Lover Aziraphale (Good Omens), Humor, M/M, Making Love, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Pregnancy Kink, Top Crowley (Good Omens), mild size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Aziraphale has a kink.Crowley thinks it's funny, but that doesn't mean he's not going to indulge it to the nines.





	Replete and Ponderous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mirawonderfulstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirawonderfulstar/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Переполненный и грузный](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311741) by [LollyBomb95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyBomb95/pseuds/LollyBomb95)



“Crowley,” Aziraphale sighed against Crowley’s mouth, and Crowley smiled, pushing the angel’s hair out of his eyes, where a few strands had come away from his bun. It had started out loose, but rhythmic activity had rendered it a mess, and Crowley wondered what it would be like to have the angel’s hair untied entirely, to grab him with a fistful of it and see him writhe.

“What, sweetheart?” Crowley asked, shifting the angle of his thrusts just slightly and thrilling at the way Aziraphale moaned, his lip quivering. “Not enough for you?”

“You really do— Oh, you really do blow my insatiability out of proportion, you know.”

“Do I? Did you or did you not, angel, beg me to have you until you were ripe as a new peach?”

“Yes, but—”

“To ride you ‘til your belly was, what was it, replete and ponderous?”

“Yes, but—”

“ _In short_ ,” Crowley said, dragging his spit-slick thumb over Aziraphale’s clit and watching his stomach jump, feeling his cunt clench, “to fuck you until I _couldn’t_ anymore?”

“I don’t know why I bother with poetry,” Aziraphale mumbled, his cheeks flushed an astoundingly rosy red, “you always render it rather moot when you cut through it with such direct language.”

“You don’t want me to be direct?” Crowley asked, with a little mock pout, and he rolled them over, tugging Aziraphale on top of him. Aziraphale cried out at the sudden shift of positions, and Crowley listened eagerly to the slight _slosh_ inside him, where Crowley had filled him right up… He pressed his hand to the swell of Aziraphale’s belly, markedly rounder than usual, and he pressed down, feeling where the angel was taut and full. “How’s that, darling?”

“Oh, Crowley, you beast,” Aziraphale gasped out, shifting slightly on Crowley’s cock, his thighs a beautiful weight on Crowley’s own, and Crowley watched his face, watched his red cheeks, his heavy breathing, and he thrust up, delighting in the movement of Aziraphale’s belly, stuffed so full as it was. “Aah—”

“You see, angel, I think you _lied_ ,” Crowley purred, dragging his palms over Aziraphale’s stomach and making him whimper, but he was rolling his hips down against Crowley’s cock, taking what he wanted, what he _needed_ , and Crowley let his cock grow just a little bit thicker, just enough to stretch—

Aziraphale _heaved_ in a gasp, his pretty eyes going wide, and his fingers pressed tight against Crowley’s hairless chest, trying to grab for purchase there, as if that would steady him.

“Lied, dear boy?” Aziraphale asked, leaning forward, and he moaned at the way it pressed his belly between the two of them, putting pressure on the swell, but Crowley noted he didn’t pull back. So much _pressure_ … “What about?”

“I don’t think it’s about my come, that’s all.”

“Oh, well, Crowley,” Aziraphale said, breathing laboured, eyes closed, “I’m sad to tell you, dear boy, the world, in fact, does not revolve around your ejaculate. Not even my world.”

“ _I_ think,” Crowley continued, ignoring the slight burn in his own cheeks, “that it’s about what my come can _do_.”

“And what’s that? Make flowers bloom? Mend furniture? Run for M.P. in Hackney North and Stoke Newington?”

“No,” Crowley said, trying not to laugh, “I think it’s because it _could_ get you pregnant.”

Aziraphale froze, staring down at him, and then his face _twisted_ , his lips parted, his eyes widening, his brows— Oh, yes. Yes, Crowley was _familiar_ with that expression, and he moaned as he felt Aziraphale’s cunt clench around him, twitching as he came: he thrust up into Aziraphale as he did, squeezing the angel’s hips, his thighs, and he committed very little hitched, keening moan that the angel let out to memory, burying them deep where he’d be able to come back to them later (and come back to them he _would_ , with frequency).

“That’s it, huh, angel?” Crowley asked, grabbing at Aziraphale’s arse, laughing when the angel jumped and gasped. “You want me to fill you up with my come until it _takes_.”

“No, Crowley, dear boy, you’re being patently – _aah_ , Crowley! – patently ridiculous, I don’t know what you—”

“You do! You want me to _breed_ you! You want me to get you pregnant!” Crowley crowed, pressing their bellies together and grinning savagely when Aziraphale _choked_. “Huh? Yeah? That it, angel? You want me to come _deep_ inside you, keep it stuffed up in you, make you fat and heavy and pregnant with it? They’d really know there was a demon on top of you _then_ , wouldn’t they, carrying my infernal—”

“ _Crowley_ ,” Aziraphale wailed, and Crowley held his tongue, watching him, but Aziraphale only whined and smacked his chest. “No, don’t stop _talking_ , I just can’t get enough of you into me like this, I want to go back—”

“You want me to take you on your hands and knees?”

“ _Please_ ,” Aziraphale said plaintively, and Crowley let him get up, falling forward on his forearms, although the little whimper he let out when Crowley’s cock slid out of him was _more_ than gratifying. Crowley was up and behind him within a few moments, fucking into Aziraphale again in one smooth shift, and Aziraphale moaned, his back _arching_ , and like this, his belly hanging down, Crowley could _hear_ it, could hear the wet shift of his come inside the angel, could see the way it _swung_ , just a little, and he couldn’t help but feel a little hot under the collar himself, imagining Aziraphale with a belly just like this, _all_ the time, _all_ the time—

He lay kisses all over the angel’s back, between his shoulders, against the blades, against the back of his neck as he pistoned his hips, and was all but babbling as he went on, “Sss’that what you want, angel? Be nice and fertile for me? Let me get you pregnant, look after you like I look after my plants?”

“My dear, I should hope you’d treat me a lot better than you treat your plants,” Aziraphale moaned.

“What, you don’t want me to take the spray bottle and get you right _here_?” He gave a particularly vicious thrust, and Aziraphale’s laughter was muffled into the mattress before it trailed off into another moan. “No, no, I know, sweetheart, you don’t need watering, you just need filling up.”

“ _My dear_ —”

“Breed you, angel,” Crowley said, biting the back of Aziraphale’s neck and feeling his whole body shudder. “Fill you up with me, fuck you ‘til you can’t walk straight and then watch you waddle when this belly blows right up again—”

He was grabbing at it, not too roughly, but just grabbing, squeezing a little, and Aziraphale put more of his weight on one of his arms, the other coming up to land on top of Crowley’s hand, both their palms against the side of his stomach, and he could hear Aziraphale gasping, hear his tight little noises, feel him jump, twitch, hear every single _noise_ …

“I’m going to,” Aziraphale gasped out, “I’m going to again, Crowley, I need, I want—”

“What do you need, sweetheart?” Crowley asked, nipping at his ear, the hand that wasn’t tangled with Aziraphale’s stroking up his back. “What can I give you, make you happy?”

“Oh, please keep talking,” Aziraphale said breathlessly, “and my— I can’t reach my cl— Can you…?”

“Sure I can, sure I can,” Crowley promised, and he shifted his angle again, laying kisses over Aziraphale’s back as he reached his spare hand underneath, pushing underneath Aziraphale’s belly, and that made it _move_ , made the flesh give just a little bit less than it usually would, so full as he was, and Aziraphale whimpered. “That’s what I’m gonna do, angel, my beautiful angel, gonna make you as replete and ponderous as you want, gonna stick a plug in you, keep my come in you ‘til you can’t stand it anymore, let everyone think I’ve already _got_ you pregnant, with everything I have stuffed in you, the way you’re toddling around—”

It wasn’t so spectacular as the last one: Aziraphale _sighed_ , this time, and he didn’t feel so urgent as he rode through it, but Crowley couldn’t help but grin, nipping his satisfaction up the length of Aziraphale’s back, gently playing over Aziraphale’s clit as he rode it through, making sure it wasn’t too oversensitive.

“You ready, angel?” Crowley asked, and Aziraphale nodded, then sighed again as Crowley came, grunting and closing his eyes tight shut as his grip tightened, feeling the pressure dissipate as his cock pulsed, felt Aziraphale take him in.

They fell to the side, after, and when Crowley moved to pull away, to go get Aziraphale something to drink, maybe a little something to eat, and a wash cloth, he caught hold of Crowley’s wrist.

“You said,” he said, his cheeks pink, “you said, erm—” He trailed off, and Crowley watched him, pressing his nose into Aziraphale’s hair, and nuzzling it.

“Yeah, angel, I know. You don’t really want to get pregnant, it’s just a game, just talk. You haven’t even got a uterus, right? Or Fallopian pipes, or any of the rest?”

“Fallopian _tubes_ ,” Aziraphale corrected him. “Fallopian _pipes_ , indeed, it’s not _plumbing_ , Crowley. And— No, no, that’s not what I was going to say, although, er, you’re quite right. Very much just a game. No, just… Er, well, that is to say—”

“Ssspit it out, angel.”

“You _said_ you’d put a plug in me,” Aziraphale said. Spoilt brat, Crowley's angel was.

“You know what you are, angel?” Crowley asked, in his most long-suffering tone.

“The love of your life, your husband, your most beloved one?”

“A pest. You’re a _pest_.” He finished this sentence by blowing a raspberry against Aziraphale’s neck, and the angel laughed and struggled, squirming, but Crowley conjured a plug into his palm all the same, and held it up for Aziraphale’s perusal. There was a moment’s pause, and then, in a very good – if he said so himself – impression of Aziraphale’s own voice, Crowley said, “ _My dear, could you make it just a smidge bigge—”_

“You’re so _cruel_ to me, Crowley,” Aziraphale said, pouting just slightly, and Crowley laughed, widening it a little before he pulled out, gently sliding it into place, so that the flared base was flush against the angel, stretching him nice and wide, keeping everything in.

“Am I, angel?” Crowley asked. “Am I cruel?”

“Dastardly, my dear.”

“ _Good_ ,” Crowley said, and kissed his cheek. “You want some of those truffles in the fridge?”

“Oh, _yes_ , I would love some, and— some cocoa?”

“Your wish is my command.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up [on Dreamwidth](https://dictionarywrites.dreamwidth.org/2287.html). You can send requests [on Tumblr](http://patricianandclerk.tumblr.com/ask), too. Requests always open. Check out [Fuck Yeah, Gabriel! too](https://fuckyeahgabrielgoodomens.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Remember that [the Tadfield Advertiser](https://tadfield-advertiser.dreamwidth.org/517.html) and the [Good Omens Prompt Meme](https://onthedisc.dreamwidth.org/9084.html) are both up and running, and people should definitely go leave prompts and fills on both!!


End file.
